Letting Go
by Sweet Bliss
Summary: [SasuSaku, SakuOC] When coming back to Konoha for a particular reason, Sasuke wishes he never came at all. Because the hardest part of living is letting that person you love so much go...


_**Letting Go**_

By: Sweet Bliss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

**Summary: The hardest part of living… is letting the one person you love so much go… Hints of some pairings**

**A/N: Okay, so I'm not too happy with this fan fiction. It's a one-shot but not like my other stories. The words in italics are Sasuke's thoughts, but the rest is in normal POV. Well, read it and enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

If you had asked me, I wouldn't have answered…

I would've denied the fact I was hurting…

The truth that my heart was crumbling before my obsidian eyes…

Because I let go of the person I loved…

He really had no answer, even for himself, why he was there. Nobody questioned his motives at all, so they must've had some sort of explanation all their own. That was good because he wouldn't have to answer their ridiculous, and expected, questions. Or was it a bad thing that everything that had once been sensible was now completely impractical. Grey-black eyes looked around and finally landed on the one person he was there for.

Sakura…

The pink haired girl- or rather woman- was busily chatting with her old childhood friend, Yamanaka Ino, and the blond woman's boyfriend, Nara Shikamaru. He almost regretted showing up, ruining this all for her, but he had to do this, even if it meant sadness or sorrow. Smirking, he bitterly thought that sadness and sorrow was the only thing he was good at. Green eyes met his dark ones and immediately the girl- woman- ran over to him.

"Sasuke… I'm so glad you came," she said, leaving off, he thought regretfully, the suffix he'd grown affectionately close to. Shrugging, Sasuke led her outside to talk alone. Once outside he realized why he didn't want to come in the first place. The cold distance. Ever since the 'incident', Sasuke noticed, Sakura had been nervous to go near him while they were alone. "So, how are you?" Sasuke asked, stuffing his slender, pale hands in his khaki pants. The female bit her lip and gripped hold of her left arm and murmured, "Fine."

He glowered at his reflection in the steady flowing river. For once in his life, Uchiha Sasuke hated the silence that had always seemed to hang over them for some time now. He clenched and unclenched his fists, nervous. The UCHIHA Sasuke was nervous. "So, where'd you go when you left?" Sasuke looked at her and answered, "I went… around." Sakura nodded, lip slightly bleeding from her biting so hard.

Sakura looked at their reflections and cursed inwardly. She wasn't supposed to be here with him. Not after what had happened. She looked at his undulating reflection and smiled sadly. He still looked the same, it was sad to think everyone else had changed. 'Even me,' she thought looking at herself and comparing it to what she used to be. She'd grown both mentally and physically, no longer the weak kunoichi she used to be. The girl who'd went after Uchiha Sasuke when they were younger. The girl that was going to be married in a few days.

"Is he nice? Do you… love him?" Sakura blinked when Sasuke asked the question. He still struggled with the word love and a smile tugged at her lips every time he decided to use the word. "He's nice, but not a ninja. And he makes me happy," she had answered half-heartedly. She didn't know if she loved this man the way she had once, and might still, loved Sasuke. The raven haired man nodded, as if understanding, what she was saying. The silence once again enveloped them and both cursed aloud because of it. Sasuke grinned, or rather smirked, and murmured something under his breath that Sakura couldn't hear. The bubblegum haired girl frowned and whined, "Sa-su-ke… it's not nice to murmur things that others can't hear!" Sasuke lifted a brow and questioned his old teammate, "Since when?" He smirked in amusement when she pouted, "Since I said so! Now tell me what you said!"

Obsidian orbs stared, or rather bore, into green eyes. Innocently, he replied, "I didn't say anything that would pertain to you." The emerald eyed girl stuck her tongue out at him and sat down on the wet grass, slipping off her shoes and sticking her feet in the cool water. Sasuke sat cross-legged beside her, lost in thought. "Are you coming?" Sasuke looked at his black shoes and answered truthfully, "I might." Sakura nodded at his reply, even though he probably would disappear again.

I've lived most of my life in silence…

Smothered in darkness…

And the people I thought most important…

Are slipping through my fingers…

"They all asked about you when you left. I was bombarded from every angle with questions. It was hell, having to tell them all lies about where you were, as I wondered where you had went off to, too," he nodded to the girl's statement, not wanting to meet her eyes. Dark eyes stared into the heavens, trying not to dwell on the past. "Sasuke, you missed out on so much," he knew that wasn't her first choice of words by the way she hesitated. "I know." Sakura knitted her brows in frustration with his words and practically screamed, "Sasuke, you left everyone without a word! And all you can say is 'I know'. Damn you for making me worry. For disappearing without a goodbye. No letters, no clues as to where you went, and no sorry for hurting me!" Sasuke stood up hastily and hissed in a cold, harsh voice, "My apology to you was the leaving. I was so mad at myself for doing what I did! I couldn't bare the fact that you would keep a distance from me ever since the little event! I just loved you so much, that I left before I hurt you again!" Sakura shut her eyes and whispered, "It wasn't your fault, Sasuke. It was that damn seal." Sasuke placed his hands on the girl's shoulders and said equally as quiet, "I never meant to hurt you. Even if it was the curse seal it was still me who hurt you." He pulled her closer into an embrace as she softly spoke, "I always loved you, Sasuke. It was just awkward at first, I had no idea about what to do." I know, rang in his head, I know.

Would it be so bad if I still loved you…

Needed you to be there with me…

Would it be bad if I kissed you one last time…

Before goodbye…

Sasuke sat alone on the ground, waiting for Sakura to say goodbye to all her visitors. He had started to draw in the mud but soon grew tired of the whole thing. Sakura came back outside with two glasses and a bottle of sake. He eyed her curious as to where she was going with this, but once she saw him she quickly said, "Well, might as well get used to it. My fiancé likes this kind of thing." He raised his right eyebrow but took the half full glass and swirled its contents around. Sakura downed it and made a face, but replaced it with a smile to cover up the horrid taste. "You're such a child," he whispered, smirking with amusement as her face turned red. "Am not!" She yelled, knocking him over, but was brought down by Sasuke. She giggled and hiccupped out, "Sa-su-ke…"

Sasuke sat back up, leaving Sakura on the ground in a fit of giggles. She tugged on his shirt sleeve, whining, making him turn to face her. The green eyed female pulled at the front of his shirt, lifting her face, brushing her lips against his. "Sasuke, I missed you," She murmured, kissing him again. The man clad in a black shirt and khaki pants placed his forehead on hers and whispered, "I know. I missed you too." Sakura closed her eyes and whined, "Then why didn't you come back?" Sasuke hesitated before answering, "I wanted you to move on, if that was what would make you happy." Her pouting expression saddened as she kissed him again. "I loved you, Sakura. I still do…" He pecked her on the lips while his old friend embraced him and said silently, "I love you, too." Sasuke's stoic features softened and relaxed when the girl drifted off to sleep in his arms.

The boy trapped inside a man's body picked the young woman up and carried her back inside. There he met a man about a few years older than him eyeing his every movement. Sasuke stared back looking the man up and down. He had white hair with pale blue eyes, probably Sakura's fiancé, and according to Naruto and Sakura he wasn't a ninja. An ordinary citizen of Konohagakure, no advanced bloodline, no techniques, no skills with weapons… nothing. "Uchiha Sasuke. I'm an old teammate of Sakura's," the Uchiha said, trying his best not to break out the curse seal. The man nodded and muttered something inaudible before saying, "Sawao Sashi, Sakura's fiancée. I will take her from here." Sasuke reluctantly let go of the girl he had always cared for, and watched Sashi take her into his bony arms. The dark haired ninja smiled sadly and went out the door, trying his best to take the pain.

Letting her go was the hardest thing I ever had to do…

All those memories as a team under our perverted sensei…

Am I to say goodbye to that…

Is it really goodbye…

* * *

Maybe he shouldn't have came. He looked… odd. Uzumaki Naruto sat beside him telling him about all his latest adventures. Shikamaru was dozing off and there was a very irritable Neji at his side. He turned his dark eyes back to the groom. Damn bastard. Sashi didn't deserve her… Sasuke clenched his fists, knowing that Sashi was the best choice for his female friend. He almost smiled when the Hyuuga mocked the bubbly blond man. The brunette genius leaned against the wall, smiling, and he whispered, "Troublesome morons."

Ino ran to them soon afterwards, dragging the lazy ass Shikamaru from them. Neji later excused himself to talk with Rock Lee and Ten-Ten. "You missed out on a lot, Sasuke." The said man turned to the whiskered 20 year old. "So I've been told." Naruto shook his head, smiling bitterly, "It hurt us all when you left again, especially Sakura. She thought it was her fault you left. When you two were together at the time, you both seemed sort of… happy." The blonde lowered his head, "Then things were weird around you two. I guess the happiness was a façade." He laughed coldly and humorlessly. Sasuke turned to his friend and replied coldly, "I loved her. I didn't mean for it to end up this way. If I had known… maybe I…" he stopped mid-sentence. What would he have done? What could he have done?

Naruto's eyes held his best friend but then turned away, unable to carry on this poor excuse for a conversation. He knew what happened between the two. Sasuke had come back from sound when they were seventeen, revenge finished. Of course, Konoha didn't take him right off the bat. Naruto smiled, remembering Sakura helping a worn-out Sasuke home. He didn't know what went on, but not long afterwards they became Konoha's number one couple. Sakura had told him, rather cried, right after the bastard left that it wasn't Sasuke's fault, it was the curse seal. After that, no one was able to win the cherry blossom's heart. Not Lee and his desperate attempts or the blonde who'd always had a crush on her. They had met Sashi a few months after the disappearance of the heir to the Uchiha clan. He was nice and Sakura seemed to have some sort of thing for him, even if he was a big alcoholic and her friends said no to the relationship. Ino and Shikamaru had told her that drunks were not the people to get in with, Gai's team tried to make her slow the relationship down, Hinata backed Naruto up when the blonde had said the most absurd thing: "What happens if he comes back!" Nothing worked.Kakashi stood outside the door waiting to begin. Sakura had insisted he walk her down the aisle since he was the only father figure she had left. His lines were very simple, but for some reason when he practiced he had so much trouble saying them. The white haired man shrugged it off and pocketed his dirty novel. The man sighed, he wasn't in the mood for reading. The only female of the once Team 7 was moving on, letting go, and not to the boy she'd pined over for so long. Kakashi caught a glimpse of his other two students, neither too sure or too certain about the day's events. Naruto motioned him to come over and talk with them. Sighing, the 34 year old straightened and headed toward the two. The loudmouth was the first to speak, "Do you think they'll be serving ramen? Sakura-chan knows that it's the best!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and Kakashi said, "She might." Bad, Kakashi, you encouraged him…

Most of the people there were friends and family of Sakura, there were probably only ten that came for Sashi. Everything was ready, and the wedding march rang in his ears. Sakura came out, arm looped with Kakashi's, white, strapless gown hit the floor hiding her feet. Sashi was one lucky guy. The pale skinned man looked at her smile, it was the one she used for everyone, not the smile that was reserved only for him. He caught her eye and gave her a small smile, which she returned with the smile he used to see everyday. She wasn't coming back.

He heard them say their vows, their I do's and he watched them head out the door. The dark eyed, pale Uchiha was still sitting their when he heard footsteps behind him. "Are you coming?" Sasuke turned to Naruto and stood, saying, "Yeah. Let's go." Naruto led the way out the door and into reality. Maybe they could still be friends?

Sakura stood beside her new husband, uninterested in the conversation him and a friend were having. She left, unnoticed, and walked up to her best friend. "Where's Naruto and Sasuke?" Ino smiled warmly and replied, "They're coming. Naruto found out there wasn't any ramen and Sasuke is making sure he doesn't go overboard." Sakura nodded, leaving her blond childhood friend alone with the lazy genius.

Running a hand through her short pink hair, Sakura sat down in a chair waiting for her two best guy friends to come. She smiled when she heard their voices. "C'mon, Sasuke, we should've bought two more !" Her smile grew when another voice hissed, "Damn, Naruto, we already have twenty!" The green eyed female stood and found the two by the entrance yelling. "But two more-" They turned their attention to her when she giggled. Naruto grinned sheepishly and greeted, "Hey, Sakura-chan!" The woman waved at them and grabbed both their hands, leading them inside the room. After she let go, Naruto ran over to talk to the Hyuuga cousins, Neji and Hinata. "Sakura, I-" Sasuke was cut off by a man with thick eyebrows dressed in green spandex. "Sakura, congratulations on your wedding," Sasuke and Sakura both noticed the sadness in Lee's greeting. "Thank you, Lee," Sakura said, forcing a smile for the 21 year old. Lee nodded giving her a thumbs up and walked off to converse with Gai.

Green eyes tried to catch the dark orbs of her ex-crush, but every time he'd look away. She didn't remember what happened the other night with him, except someone saying they loved her. She shrugged it off, telling herself it was Sashi, even though some part of her wanted it to be Sasuke. A song started to play in the background, and Sakura saw Sashi still talking to his friend's and this was, she noted, Sasuke and her song. Sasuke hesitated first then said, "Do you want to… dance?" She nodded, blush creeping onto her face, as his large hand took hold of her small one and led her to the center of the room, where a few couples were dancing.

But before we part…

Maybe I can tell you…

All the things I've wanted to say…

But never had the chance…

Sasuke held her close to him, having a mental battle with himself. This time he should tell her. The thing she'd wanted to say for so long. That he was sorry. He hadn't meant to hurt her. To say thank you for all the things she'd been to him. And to say he loved her and that would never change. "Sakura," he whispered into her hair. She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him with sparkling green eyes. "Yes, Sasuke?" The man sighed and didn't break their eye contact when he said, "Sakura, I'm so sorry for leaving. I just wanted what was best for you. Thank you for everything you've been to me. And after everything, Sakura, I love you. I promise we'll see each other again one day. Goodbye." Sasuke let go of her, pecking her on the cheek and turned on his heel and left. "Sasuke," she whispered, seeing his back one more time. "I love you, too." She placed a hand to her cheek and smiled softly. They'd see each other again, Sasuke promised her that much.

So maybe we will see each other again…

Things we'll be different then…

And even if you can't remember what happened…

It's better off if you didn't…

Maybe one day I'll tell you…

When I've completely let you go…

Sorry…

Thank you…

I love you…

And goodbye…

Sakura…

* * *

A/N: So what'd you think. Bad? Good? Not long enough? Give me your thoughts in a kind way please. No flaming! Read and review! Love you all! 


End file.
